


Kam kráčíte, kpt. Pierci?

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:26:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Kam kráčíte, kpt. Pierci?

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
> 
> Název povídky je mírné pozměněn název epizody MAShe, Kam kráčíte, kpt. Chandlere?

Bylo mu z toho až fyzicky nevolno, když si na tu chvíli vzpomněl. Nikdy by ale nepřiznal, že to nebylo kvůli tomu ostřelovači, kvůli nechutně světlé noci ani kvůli půl tuctu zraněných. Tohle by samozřejmě byly pochopitelné důvody, proč vzpomínat na onu noc s podivným pocitem v žaludku, jenže tenhle majorův stav měl ještě jednu příčinu. Přišel totiž na něco, s čím se jen těžko jeho ego vyrovnávalo a co se mu opravdu hrubě nelíbilo. A opravdu nejhorší na tom bylo, že svou reakci kdesi v hloubi své aristokratické duše naprosto chápal.

Jak to jen mohl dopustit, pomyslel si nad hrnkem kafe, které se sice tvářilo jako kafe, ale pravděpodobně s ním nemělo takřka nic společného. Nicméně v téhle bohem zapomenuté díře byla o cokoliv s kofeinem nouze, takže mu nic jiného nezbývalo, než likvidovat své vnitřnosti tímto jedem nespecifikovatelného složení.

Bylo to jeho první kafe toho dne, ráno tak úplně neměl čas, vzhledem ke svému zcela jistě nepříliš rekreačnímu pobytu na sále. Nemohly být více než tři hodiny ráno, když je přiběhl ten chlupatý opičák z Toleda informovat, že dorazila sanitka. Jako první byl na nohou Hunnicat, jenž se právě vracel z noční procházky bůhví kam, zbylí dva lékaři si cosi pod vousy brblali, ovšem pomalu ale jistě se zvedali z postelí a jali se alespoň něco hodit na své noční úbory.

A pak uslyšeli výstřel. A další.

"Ostřelovač!" zařval důstojník vyšší šarže a poslechl svůj instinkt, jenž velel: lehni si sakra na zem, tlusťochu!

Padl vedle postele, dlaněmi si kryl hlavu a po očku sledoval, jak se Pierce během mžiku ocitá na zemi, a společně čekali na další výstřely, budou-li jaké. Jelikož ostřelovač ještě neměl své zábavy dost, tak se rozhodl pokračovat, což oba chirurgy přivedlo k dilematu, zda vyčkat, nebo se pokusit doběhnout k sanitě a pomoci s pacienty, kteří by vždy měli být na prvním místě.

Ovšem k čemu by pacientům byl, kdyby schytal kulku, že? pomyslel si major. Proto zůstal ležet, třásl se jako ratlík a doufal, že to brzy skončí. S doširoka otevřenýma očima nemohl uvěřit tomu, že se Pierce začal pohybovat směrem ke dveřím.

"Pierci! Kam si myslíš, že jdeš?!" zasyčel, načež zazněl další výstřel. Kapitán se ještě více přikrčil, ale po chvíli se zase sunul k východu. "Pierci!"

"Pacienti, Charlesi, nemůžeme je tam nechat," odseknul Pierce a automaticky si zakryl hlavu, jakmile tmu opět proříznul zvuk svištící kulky. Už se nacházel jen pár centimetrů ode dveří, pravou rukou je pootevřel, načež sebou trhl a zaklel na adresu ostřelovače.

"Jsi blázen," zasyčel opět major, přestože vnitřně obdivoval Piercovu oddanost svému poslání. Ovšem, když uviděl, že kapitán myslí opuštění relativně bezpečného úkrytu vážně, tak mu to prostě nemohl dovolit. "Mrtvý jim tam nebudeš k ničemu!"

Tady slova nepomůžou, pomyslel si vztekle a než se Pierce znovu odhodlal k útěku, tak jej chytnul za zápěstí a smýknul jím blíže k sobě. Pár vteřin poté střela zasáhla jejich chatrné dveře. Hleděl na Pierce, který se díval do země, třásl se, pak svůj pohled zvedl. Nejprve se tvářil k smrti vystrašeně, poté se ale v jeho tváři promítlo překvapení.

Charlesovi došlo, že zřejmě odhalil více, než by si přál. Věděl, že se na kapitána díval vyděšeně a trochu naštvaně, ale taky zoufale. Zoufale, protože kdyby Pierce sám nechtěl, nezabránil by mu v tom, aby opustil Bažinu, vysmeknul by se mu, ale on…

Pierce nemusel vůbec nic říkat, zůstalo to jen v jejich očním kontaktu. Zůstalo nevysloveným faktem, že jim na tom druhém záleží, byť jeden z nich si to nebyl až do oné chvíle ochoten přiznat.

Winchester nad kafem zaskřípal vztekle zuby. Žralo ho, že je Pierce tak neuvěřitelný lidumil, který má vždy srdce na pravém místě. Že když je potřeba, tak dokáže najít i odvahu navzdory tomu, že se k smrti bojí. Že je schopen mít rád i někoho natolik sobeckého jako je major s modrou krví.

"Smím si přisednout, Charlesi?"

Winchester sebou trhnul leknutím, Piercovi přesto pokynul, aby se posadil. Vzápětí však nasadil svůj tradiční povýšený úsměv, odložil hrnek a postavil se.

"Jen se klidně posaď, já se půjdu schovat někam, kde budu moci být v přítomnosti někoho na mé úrovni. Sebe," pronesl melodicky a odnesl se z jídelny.

Při cestě do Bažiny netušil, zda mu je tak zle z toho kafe nebo ze sebe samotného. Jenže on to jinak neuměl, už dávno se přestal snažit být milý, protože to stejně zpravidla bylo k ničemu.

"Charlesi!"

Polilo jej horko, jen co ten hlas opět uslyšel. Vážně se začínal děsit svých reakcí, protože tohle už hraničilo s…

"Co chceš, Pierci?" řekl raději, než aby pokračoval ve svých myšlenkách. Pierce na něj volal přes půlku tábora, ale major se stejně nezastavil, došel do Bažiny a čekal, co ten blázen má na srdci.

"Co chci?! Chci, abys mi dal příležitost ti vůbec něco říct!" začal hned zostra kapitán, očividně rozčilený a snad i zoufalý.

 

Vítej v klubu, příteli.

"O čem to mluvíš?" zeptal se jej Charles klidně, leč klid byl to jediné, co opravdu necítil.

"Mluvím o tom, že mi ani nedáš šanci poděkovat. Jsi natolik zaujatý sám sebou a svou vlastní osobou, že ti asi ani nedošlo, že jsi mi v noci zachránil život. Je pro tebe takový problém prostě chvíli setrvat v mé přítomnosti a nechat mě, abych ti řekl díky, Charlesi, bez tebe už bych tady nemusel být?!"

Major se nevzmohl na nic, jen vyjeveně na Pierce koukal, vstřebával, co mu právě vmetl do obličeje a snažil se potlačit sympatie vůči muži před ním. Bylo to k neuvěření, že zrovna tohle dokázalo Pierce naštvat. Ani si neuvědomil, že udělal něco špatně…

"Vím, že ti na mně záleží, viděl jsem to," pokračoval už o něco smířlivěji Pierce, aby vzápětí opět vrcholně vypěnil, štěknul: "Ale zřejmě ti je zatěžko nepohrdat někým, jako jsem já," a otočil se k odchodu.

Charles snad ani nepřemýšlel nad tím, co by měl udělat. Prostě to udělal, stejně jako v noci po Piercovi hmátnul a tentokrát jej chytil za košili na hrudníku. Byl tak hrozně hubený, že smýknout jím zpět bylo snadné jako lusknutí prsty.

Těkal pohledem z jednoho modrého oka do druhého, ten vztek v nich… tušil, že byl způsoben i něčím jiným, Pierce už byl prostě takový. A Charles mu to chtěl říct. Chtěl mu povědět, že mu život zachránil rád a udělal by to kdykoliv znovu, že by neměl vykládat nesmysly o tom, že je jakkoliv podřadný… ale úplně vytuhnul. Když tak Pierce držel… příliš blízko u sebe… myšlenky se ubíraly jen jediným směrem… tím nejděsivějším.

"Jestli mě chceš praštit, Charlesi…" řekl tiše, tak strašně tiše Pierce, jenž snad měl opravdu strach. Dýchal zrychleně, oči vytřeštěné a pozorné.

"Kdybych ti chtěl jednu vrazit," ne, nevěřil, že to říká, to by nikdy neudělal, nemůže se mu takhle otevřít. Přesto věděl, že tu větu dokončí. "tak už bych to udělal, Hawkeye."

Až teprve pak se mu povedlo přimět své tělo k pohybu, křeč pominula a on Pierce pustil. Úžas v Piercových očích, náhlá slabost v kolenou i v duši jej vedly pryč ze stanu, leč s hlavou vzpřímeně nesenou. Přestože jej Pierce dostal, Charles Emerson Winchester III. se z toho nesesype. Tím si byl jistý.

Ovšem netušil, jak se vyrovná s tím, že ještě než stačil opustit Bažinu, někdo jej chytil za paži a smýkl jím zpět.


End file.
